Rating Game
The Rating Game (レーティングゲーム Rētingu Gēmu) is a competition between two Devils with a peerage. The Rating Game shares many similarities with the board game Chess. As of Volume 22, there is now an Rating Game World Tournament called the "Azazel Cup"; named after Azazel where all mythologies can participate. Summary The Rating Game was created after the introduction of the Evil Pieces by Ajuka Beelzebub. The Rating Game is used to measure a Devil's strength which will reflect their social standing in the Underworld. In fact, the Rating Game is so famous that the Top 10 ranked are considered as heroes to the Devils. In Volume 10, Yuuto mentioned that the Top 5 ranked are said to be unmovable, with all 5 having held their position for a long time, especially the 3rd ranked Bedeze Abaddon, the 2nd ranked Roygun Belphegor, and the 1st ranked Diehauser Belial. All three of them are said to be Ultimate-Class Devils among Ultimate-Class Devils and have power equal to the current Satans until it was revealed that Roygun and Bedeze had used the King Piece to strengthen their power, which leaves only Diehauser. Game Field The Game Field is where all Rating Game matches take place. This field was created by Ajuka and the technicians who work under him. The field itself provides a simulation of any environment or scenery for a game to take place in. Rules The game takes the form of a strategic battle between the King and his/her pieces. It is fought on a map of their choosing, and can be created to be a perfect replica of any location they desire. Only matured Devils are allowed to participate in official Rating Games. The servants of the Devils are named after the pieces of chess: Rook, Knight, Queen, Bishop, and Pawn. Only Devils with peerages can become the King Piece. The maximum number of players in a Rating Game is 16 and like the game of chess, the players lose when their King loses. All participants are placed into four categories: Power, Technique, Wizard, and Support. Aside from the normal rules, there are two more special rules for the Rating Game, the first being the Dice Figure Game and the second being the Scramble Flag Game. Special Rules Dice Figure Game A variant of the Rating Game with different mechanics. Instead of long, full-team battle, it will be a blitz (short battle) with limited members. Both Kings will roll a six-sided dice (one each) and the number added up from both Kings will determine the value of Pieces (servants) to be sent. However Kings are not forced to completely use all the points (with the total value of eight, Kings can send two Knights and have two left over), which will be wasted and not added to next roll. Servants that consumed two or more Pieces of its kind will have the added-up value of the Piece (a servant that has consumed two Pawn Pieces will have the value of two, or a servant that have consumed two Knight Pieces will have the value of six). The value of each pieces are as follows: *King = ranges from 1 to 12 Pawns depending on the estimated value given by the judging committee (based on the strength of the King themselves, value of their servants and comparison with the opponents). *Queen = 9 Pawns *Rook = 5 Pawns *Knight = 3 Pawns *Bishop = 3 Pawns *Pawn = 1 Pawn (Base value) Scramble Flag Game A variant of the normal Rating Game where the goal of the game is to collect flags that are scattered around the battlefield. Unlike the rules in the normal Rating Game or Dice Figure Game where victory is achieved by defeating the "King", the Scramble Flag Game's victory is determined by the number of flags that are collected during the game. Object Break Game Another variant of the normal Rating Game where the goal is to break the 'objects' (Shape of a woman with Fallen Angel & Devil wings) scattered around the battlefield. There are a total of thirteen 'objects' and the first team to break seven of these 'objects' within the twelve hour time limit wins the match and just like in the normal Rating Game, victory can also be achieved by defeating the opposing team's "King". The field the players are transported to has the layout of a chess board and the areas are designated A1, C2, B4 etc. The 'Objects' scattered around can either be stationary or can be moved around by the players. They are either left in their original state, are placed in less noticeable places or are hidden in obscure places. When an 'object' is destroyed, the area it was located in is no longer allowed to be entered by the teams "Kings", narrowing down the areas the teams can move in. If both teams have destroyed equally the number of 'objects' when the time limit exceeds, then the match is a draw. Imprisonment *Tactics that can only be used if the object is movable. A team directs the enemy's "King" to the corner of the field, and contains objects transported by destroying them in the three surrounding areas. In order for the King to escape, special movement means such as casting with a "Rook" etc. must be used. Rampage Ball Game A variant of the normal Rating Game where the goal of the game is to score points by shooting a ball through a goal. The number of points for each score a team gets depends on the Evil Piece of the person or if the King scores. Number of points the King or each piece scores is as follows: *King = 10 points *Queen = 9 points *Rook = 5 points *Bishop = 3 points *Knight = 3 points *Pawn = 1 point After a team scores, the goal will disappear and reappear in a random location within the field. The goal may appear somewhere far away from the goal's previous location, so the teams have to rush to score first. Retirement is ineffective for this game type as players will be reinstated into the field after a certain amount of time without being healed, meaning when a player is injured, they remain injured. The team which wins is the one that has the most points at then end when the timer runs out. Lightning Fast Game A short variant of the standard Rating Game. In the rules of the Rating Game, it is the rules utilising the shortest time limit and narrowest playing field. In simpler terms, it is a quick match (a blitz). Within the one hour time limit, whoever defeats their opponent's "King" wins. In the case that neither players can defeat the enemy king, a winning team is decided by the number of points calculated by the number of pieces each side has claimed from the other. Ranking *Diehauser Belial (1st place) *Roygun Belphegor (Formerly 2nd place) *Bedeze Abaddon (Formerly 3rd place) *Rudiger Rosenkreutz (7th place, possibly 2nd place) *Tannin (In the Top 10) *Ruval Phenex (In the Top 10) Rating Game Matches *Rating Game: Team Gremory vs Team Riser *Rating Game: Team Gremory vs Team Sitri *Rating Game: Team Gremory vs Team Bael Azazel Cup The "Azazel Cup" is the Rating Game World Tournament where all mythologies can participate in matches against each other, making the game more diverse. For a team to register, it is essential for the "King" to register while the rest of the members must register before the beginning of a match. The same system used to make reincarnated Devils a "King" is used for participants to register as one of the Evil Pieces. Changes of team members are also allowed although there is a limit to the number of times a team can do this. Devils are able to participate in teams that aren’t the peerage they belong to and are permitted to enter as a different Evil Piece. They lose their characteristics of their original piece gaining the ones of the new piece they have chosen. It is forbidden for players to participate for two different teams. If this is discovered to have occurred, they will be immediately disqualified. There is also a penalty for the teams that the player belonged to. Devils who have two pieces will be counted as having one piece making it possible for a peerage to have more members. A special rule has been implemented where Gods and God-class beings take up two of the Rook, Knight, or Bishop pieces and all of the Pawn pieces. Trivia *Azazel has mentioned that with the creation of the Heaven's Brave Saint system, future Rating Games will include not only the Devil side but will also feature the Angels and Fallen Angels. **This became true with the Rating Game World Tournament where not only Angels and Fallen Angels can participate, but every mythology can. *The Azazel Cup is named after Azazel in his honor. References Category:Terminology Category:Devil Category:Underworld Category:Featured Article